Game Time by JJ Twi1ight
by Just a Kiss Contest
Summary: ENTRY FOR THE JUST A KISS CONTEST: Charlie & Billy are leaving for the weekend, but don't think leaving Bella alone with Jacob is a good idea.  So Quil and Embry "chaperone" the 'almost couple'.  When Bella refuses to answer a question, the games begin.


**Story Title:** **GAME TIME**

**Summary – Charlie and Billy are leaving for the weekend, but do not feel like leaving Bella alone with Jacob would be a good idea. So Quil and Embry are "chaperoning" the 'almost couple'. When Bella refuses to answer a question, the games begin. Jacob's POV. **

**- Takes place in New Moon, after Harry's death so Leah, Seth, and Quil are wolves, however Bella never jumped so therefore the Cullens never returned.**

**Word Count - 5996**

**Disclaimer – All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, I just get to play with them. :) **

"Dad, Jake is my friend." Bella yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

I was desperately trying to think of a logical reason that Charlie would find Bella and I sleeping on her bed. We were both fully dressed and there were some school books on the bed as well, so hopefully it was obvious that nothing happened and falling asleep was just an accident. We had been hanging out in Bella's room after school, I had been up all night patrolling and Bella was still having nightmares, so we were both exhausted.

"Umm uh." Charlie said like he didn't really believe it. "Well, I guess since you are here I'll talk to you both together." Charlie walked over to Bella's desk and sat down in the chair there. Bella and I both quickly looked at each other, I was thinking we got off pretty easily.

"Jake, has Billy mentioned going fishing this weekend?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah he talks about it all the time, he is really looking forward to it." He loves to fish and while the day trips are great, he really loves it when they can go for the whole weekend.

"Bells, it is sort of a tradition for Billy and I to go for the weekend. We have gone every year, it seems like forever, but I was thinking of canceling." Charlie explained.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"I didn't want to leave you for the whole weekend."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." "She can stay with me" Bella and I said at the same time, we both looked at each other and laughed. I brought my hand up, messed with her hair, and draped it back across her shoulders.

Charlie smiled. "I have thought about both of those. Bella, do you want to stay by yourself?"

"I believe am completely capable of staying alone, but if it is my choice I would much rather stay at Jake's. I really enjoy going over there on the weekends instead of being here after school every day, it gives me a break." Bella answered.

"Okay. However I have to be honest, I don't like the idea of you two staying in the house without anyone there." Charlie stated.

"How about I agree to not touch her." He looked my arm resting on her shoulders. "Any more than I normally do." I smiled.

"What if it is not just Jake at the house?" Bella asked.

Charlie and I both looked at her confused. "Who else would be there?" I asked.

"I don't know. You could invite your friends and us have a sleep over." She shrugged.

"Would that make it better Charlie?" I would totally get my friends on board if I thought it would help be able to spend the weekend with Bella.

"Let me think about it." Charlie said as he left and went downstairs. It was a minute later that I heard the TV turn on.

"Do you think he'll go for it?" I asked Bella.

"I don't know, he can be hard to read sometimes. But considering he was already thinking about it before you suggested it, he might." She answered.

"That would be awesome."

"I hope you don't mind that I suggested Quil and Embry be there."

"No, it was a good idea."

"It was a freaking awesome idea!" We heard Quil yell from the open window.

"Hey, don't alert all the neighbors." I yelled back at him smiling as I got up off the bed and walked over to the window.

"I've never been a chaperon before." Quil beamed.

"Well we will see if you get your chance."

"Hey, Jake," I looked over at her, "I'm going to go finish dinner."

"Okay, do you need me to leave your room?"

"Nope, I'll let you know when it's ready." She walked out of the room, and I brought my attention back to Quil who was still standing outside.

"So when will we know if I'm needed?" Quil asked.

"I'm not sure, but I thought they were leaving after Charlie got off work tomorrow."

I sat down on the window sill and Quil and I continued to chat with each other as Bella got dinner ready. She came back, and leaned against the door frame watching me, then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You sitting there with Quil below, it is like you two are a terrible impersonation of Romeo and Juliet." Bella answered.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Yes!" Quil called from below.

"What?" I questioned him.

"At least I got to be Romeo," he laughed.

"I am not Juliet," I grumbled.

Bella walked over and bumped me with her shoulder. "Come on pretty lady lets go." She said as she took my hand to lead us out the door. I could hear Quil laughing below.

We had a quiet dinner with Charlie, which was pretty normal. Then I went out and it was time for Quil's patrol to be over so I gave him a ride back with me.

"_So Jake, how long is this 'best friend' thing with Bella going to last?" Quil asked. _

_"I don't know." I shrugged. _

_"You never should have agreed to that again."_

_"No, I disagree. It has been great really building our friendship. I feel closer to her than I ever have before."_

_"What about her?"_

_"I think we are just both scared to try and change things."_

_"Well maybe me and Embry can help this weekend."_

_"How would you guys help?"_

_"Not sure, but trust me. I'll think of something." Quil grinned, and I tried to ignore the mischievous gleam in his eyes. _

Once in La Push I dropped him off at his house and then went home. By the time I got home Charlie had called and told Dad that Bella could stay here for the weekend, as long as we weren't alone. The next day flew by and soon Charlie pulled up with Bella with him. She had a small bag with her and walked around the room like she didn't exactly know what to do with it.

"Hey Bells," I gave her a big hug and took her bag and sat it on the floor next to the couch. I didn't want to just assume that she would stay in my room, we could work out all our sleeping arrangements later.

"Hey, Jake." She seemed a little nervous, I don't know if that was because Charlie was still here, or maybe he scared her to death on the drive over here.

Embry walked over and draped his arm over her shoulders. "Now Charlie you won't need to worry about a thing, we'll make sure everything is under control." He said completely serious. However, we all rolled our eyes.

"Well I am glad that you all are here." Charlie walked over to Bella. "You take care of yourself, Bells."

"I will, now you guys get out of here and have fun." Bella encouraged.

"Alright, lets go." Billy said.

Charlie opened the front door and Dad pushed himself through. There was some fishing gear and my dad's bag that I picked up and carried to Charlie's cruiser. Bella stepped out on the front porch and watched as we got everything loaded up and then we both waved to them as they pulled out.

"What now?" Bella asked. She still seemed nervous.

"Are you alright, Bells? Did Charlie say something?" She sat down on the ramp and I sat down next to her and took her hand, just like I normally would.

"No," she chuckled. "Well sort of, he asked if I brought my pepper spray."

"You have pepper spray?" I asked, a little scared.

"Yeah. It makes Charlie feel better, but don't worry I didn't bring it"

"Well that is great, I can finally make my move." I smiled and bumped her with my shoulder.

"Ha, ha. It just feels strange."

"I'm not going pounce on you." I laughed, to try and lighten the mood. "And I won't let those two goons in there either."

Bella shook her head and smiled. "I'm not worried about that. I'm not really worried about anything specific."

"Just relax, at this point it shouldn't be different than any other Friday. You always come over until you can barely keep your eyes open and pass out while I drive you home. This time we get to skip the drive home, nothing has to change."

"Thanks, Jake."

"Come on, I don't know what they are doing in there, but it is way too quiet."

"You are right, let's go." We walked in and the house was completely empty, they must have gone out the back door, through Dad's room.

"Where did they go?" Bella asked.

"No idea."

"They can both be really weird sometimes."

"Very true." I saw Bella's bag sitting by the couch and that reminded me that we needed to figure out the sleeping arrangements for tonight. "Hey while they are gone I wanted to talk to you. Where do you want us all to sleep?"

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well I just didn't want it to be awkward when that time comes." I could see her thinking about it a little and she started to bit down hard on her bottom lip. "Bells, why are you so nervous?"

"I guess, I just thought I would stay with you."

I came over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "That will be fine. I'll let them decide which one gets Dad's bed and who gets the couch." I picked up her bag and placed it in my room.

"Charlie gave me money for pizza. Do we want to order now or later?"

"Probably now." She walked over to the phone and dialed the only pizza place on the rez and ordered while I went to look at our movie selection.

I figured that would be a great way for all of us to past the time. Our movie selection was pretty horrible, neither Dad or I watched them much and so most of them were things the twins bought or we have had forever. I heard Quil and Embry come back laughing and punching one another. Embry opened up the cabinets below the sink and placed something in there.

"Where have you idiots been?" I asked.

"You'll see later." Quil snickered.

It was a few minutes later that the pizza arrived and we decided to watch Princess Bride, we had all seen it several times and could even quote some of the more famous parts. Quil, Bella, and I sat on the couch and Embry sat in the other recliner. I had grabbed the extra pillows and blankets from the closet so that we could move to the floor to stretch out if we wanted, but we were all comfortable and chatted while we watched the movie and ate.

"So Bella are you excited about staying the whole weekend with us?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, I think it will be great." She smiled.

"So who is more fun to hang out with vampires or werewolves?" Quil asked. I glared at him for asking such a stupid question, I would have thought he would have known better. I looked over at Bella's face worried that it might upset her.

"I don't know." Bella answered.

"Is that a real 'I don't know' or a 'I'm not going to tell you – I don' t know'." Embry insisted. I admit I was really interested in knowing the answer as well.

"I guess you'll never know." She smirked at him.

"That is so not fair," he grumbled.

"How about a game of Truth or Dare?" I asked, surprising myself a little for the suggestion.

"And what, if I don't answer I have to take the dare?" Bella challenged.

"That works for me." Embry replied.

"How about I do one better." Quil suggested.

"You can always pick Truth or Dare, but if you refuse then you have to take a drink."

"A drink of what?" I asked. "We don't have anything here."

"Well, well, well, look who knows so much." We all laughed at his pitiful attempt of mimicking the Miracle Max. He walked over to the kitchen and opened the bottom cabinet and brought out a bottle of rum.

"You can not be serious?" I exclaimed. "Bella's dad is the chief-of-police."

"Well I suggest you don't tell him then." Embry smiled.

"How did you get that?" Bella questioned.

"Bella look at me." Quil demanded. "Do I look 16?"

"No, I guess not."

"Damn right we don't." Embry added. "We weren't even carded."

I wasn't really worried about myself or the guys getting drunk, maybe a buzz from taking a shot, but our high body heat would burn it off extremely fast. However Bella was tiny, and it didn't look like it would take much to pull her under.

"What do you say Jake?" Quil asked.

"I say it is up to Bella, she is the only girl here and the smallest."

We all looked at her as she thought it over. "Alright I'm in." Bella agreed.

"Awesome!" Embry and Quil said together, and I admit I was excited too.

We all smiled at each other as we went back into the living room. We decided to all sit down on the floor, Bella sat next to me, Embry was across from Bella and Quil was across from me. The bottle was place between us, but we had cans of soda that we were also drinking and popcorn that was suppose to be for our movie.

"Okay Bella, spill it. Who is more fun vampires or werewolves?" Embry insisted.

"I really don't feel like I have an answer, but I will say you guys because it is more relaxing. I'm just not into big parties and that sort of thing. However watching them play baseball was fascinating, but that sort of ended badly."

"Why is that?" I asked, I couldn't really imagine baseball having a bad ending.

"That is when James, Victoria, and Laurent showed up."

"Who?" Quil asked, he wasn't familiar with any of the vampire's names.

"Victoria is the red head that we have been tracking, Laurent is the leech we killed, and James is the one the Cullens killed that Victoria is pissed off about." I explained. Bella smiled big, like she was impressed that I remembered who they were.

"Alright Bella your next." Embry informed.

"Um . . ." she looked around at us all sort of nervous. "Jake, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I decided to start off easy.

"Have you ever been kissed?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered, torn between being embarrassed and being proud that I kissed before.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Jackie." Embry answered, laughing. "She has had the biggest crush on you for ages."

"Yeah, I know. But she is just my friend." I said, mostly for Bella.

"Friends with benefits." Quil murmured.

I grabbed a pillow tried to hit him in the head with it, but he moved. "Shut up, it is so not like that."

"Alright Quil," I decide to continue the game to get the conversation off me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He easily replied.

"Spend the next round sitting in Embry's lap."

"What?" They both asked together.

I patted Embry on the shoulder. "Sorry, buddy."

"This is so not fair." Embry mumbled as Quil stood and tried to figure out a way to do this without actually touching Embry, it was really funny and we were all laughing. Finally Quil curled himself in a ball and sat between Embry's legs.

"Alright, lets make this a quick round." Quil grumbled. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you usually sleep in?"

"T-shirt and sweatpants or shorts depending on if its hot or cold." At her answer Quil jumped up and got to his own seat.

"Bra or no bra?" He added.

"No bra, it's uncomfortable."

"Why?" Embry asked, and I gave him a weird look. "What, I don't have sisters?"

"I don't know it just is. The straps can get itchy, the clasp gets annoying. I can sleep with it, I just prefer not to." She shrugged.

"Jake, truth or dare." Bella asked. I wasn't sure if I was going to regret it, but decided to go with truth again.

"Truth."

"Have you ever seen a girl naked?" She blushed a little. "Oh and your sisters don't count and neither does a picture."

"Eeew gross, I haven't seen my sisters." I shook my head to get that nasty thought out. "No I haven't."

"You've seen Leah naked." Embry countered.

"That doesn't count, we've all seen Leah naked." I insisted.

Bella's mouth opened in shock. "Why have you all seen Leah naked?"

"Ha, ha. I know something you don't know." Quil bragged at Bella.

"Is this a pack thing?" She pressed.

We all looked at each other not sure who was going to answer. "Yes. Leah is in the pack." I finally answered.

"No, way! When did this happen? And why didn't you tell me?" She asked, while slapping me on the shoulder.

I pretended it hurt and rubbed the spot. "It was around the time her father died, Seth joined too and I just didn't think about it. It wasn't a purposeful secret that I kept from you, it just didn't come up." I shrugged and she seemed to believe me.

I brought the attention back to the game. "Embry, truth or dare?"

"Truth, it seems to be the trend."

"If you could be invisible where would you go?"

"Easy, girls locker room." We laughed and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Embry asked.

"Truth." I think she was way too scared to pick dare with the three of us.

"Which one of us three is the hottest?" Bella looked at each of us.

"I can't answer that." Bella protested.

"Well you know the consequences . . ." He lifted the bottle to Bella.

"Are you serious?" He nodded his head. "Good grief." She unscrewed the lid and took a tiny sip, it was probably only enough to coat her tongue, she barely even had to swallow. She took an actual drink of her soda to get the bad taste out of her mouth.

"Quil, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Call Paul and tell him that you fantasize about him." I started laughing surprised by how bold Bella was. I really like how comfortable everyone is with one another it makes it really easy.

Quil got up and grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Put it on speaker phone, I need to hear." Bella added.

He punched the speaker button and on the third ring we heard Paul's voice answer. "Hello?"

"Oh, Paul!" Quil said in a high imitation of a girls voice. "I have dreamed of this moment for so long. Just last night your big hands were . . ."

"Shut up, Quil." Paul yells and hangs up on him. We all bust out laughing.

"You so cheated, not using your real voice. But I guess it doesn't matter." Bella laughed.

Quil walked back over looking pretty proud of himself. "Embry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put on Bella's bra." Embry looked over at Bella.

"I didn't bring an extra bra." Bella countered.

"Well, hand it over." Embry insisted.

Bella looked around at myself and Quil to see if we would back her up. "You could make Embry, take a drink if you don't want to hand it over." I didn't want her to feel too pressured.

"Oh fine," she grumbled. She reach behind herself and undid the clasps and then brought the straps down her arms and reached under her shirt to bring it out and tossed it at Embry.

It was pretty impressive that she didn't have to take her shirt off or really reveal anything, and it was still really hot knowing that she had just taken off some of her clothing. She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, I could tell that she was a little self conscious. I put my hand on her shoulder and we smiled at one another. Embry put the straps over his shoulders, but there was no way it was going to fit around him, so it just hung loosely to his chest.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Embry asked.

"Truth."

"Did you ever kiss Edward?" He made a disgusted face like the thought was repulsive, and to be honest I thought that was pretty gross as well.

"Yes." She said easily, like it was no big deal.

"Really?" I asked before I could stop myself. "Didn't you worry about his fangs?"

She pushed on my arm. "You know he doesn't have fangs."

"Close enough." Quil murmured.

She rolled eyes and shook her head."Jake, truth or dare?" Bella asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat two tablespoons of pure salt." Not too bad. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a tablespoon and our salt and ate both spoon fulls. It was worse than I thought and I started to get a glass to fill it with water.

"And nothing to drink for ten minutes." Bella added.

"Hey that is not fair, I already did it." She just smirked, and gave me a smile that I could never refuse.

"Oh fine." I came and sat back down.

"Quil, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Make out with a pillow, saying the name of the girl of your dreams." He grabs a pillow and starts kissing, we could hear his exaggerated smacking sounds.

"Oh, Jackie," he moans.

"You want Jackie?" Embry asks.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to take Jake's girl." I glared for a moment before I could see the humor in his eyes.

"You can have her." I insisted. Bella just watched my face as she slowly looked between us all. I think she might be getting the impression that there was actually something going on with Jackie and myself. I reached out and took her hand, hoping that it was a comforting gesture.

"Embry, truth or dare?" Quil asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Bella." I glared at Quil and immediately picked up the bottle and handed it to Embry.

"No way." Embry pushes the bottle away. I growl lowly and glare at both of my best friends, there was no way he was going to kiss her before I have.

"Don't I get a say in who I kiss?" Bella asks.

"Nope." Quil answers.

Bella rolls her eyes as Embry gets on his knees and reaches out for her hands.

I couldn't believe that he was actually going to kiss _my_ Bella, I was stuck between wanting to walk away and actually watching my best friend kiss Bella. Bella came up on her knees as well, I could see her hands shaking as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Unfortunately Bella's arms were the only ones shaking, however mine was not from being nervous. Embry looked right at Bella as he leaned his head in, right before his lips touched hers Bella quickly turned her face and pushes her cheek into his lips. I was greatly relieved that she didn't let him really kiss her, but I was really angry at Embry.

Embry was still surprised by missing her lips and I reached out and smacked him hard in the head knocking him over into Quil. "What is wrong with you?" I demanded at Embry.

He rubbed side of his head where I had hit him. "Sorry, I figured if she kissed a bloodsucker she could kiss me."

"You thought wrong." I looked at both Quil and Embry, still irritated at them both.

However, I just had to remember that in reality he only kissed her cheek and that was not a big deal. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and Bella took my hand, rubbing her thumb across the back of my hand it was calming and I felt much better.

"Jake, truth or dare?" Embry asked, I could see in his eyes that he was sorry.

"Truth."

"Umm . . let see. How far would you go with someone you just met?"

I could tell that he meant for that to be a simple question, but it didn't feel very simple. "I don't know." I answered honestly. "It just doesn't feel right doing something with a stranger, it would be so meaningless."

It was my turn next and I was still thinking about how Bella has kissed Edward, and I know that he used to sneak inside her room at night. I know that I shouldn't, but I couldn't help but wonder if there was anything else that they did. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How far did you go with Edward?"

She had sort of a nervous look, and reached out for the bottle. She actually took a real big drink, and all us guys were a little speechless that she didn't answer the question. What does this mean? How far can you really go with a vampire? I had no idea, but I didn't think she could really kiss him and that is not true so maybe she could go further than I ever imagined possible.

"Quil, truth or dare?" Bella asked softly.

"Dare."

"Run naked around the house three times." Quil stood smiling, and Embry and I just rolled our eyes.

Quil starts to take his pants off here. "Ahh." Bella screams and covers her eyes. "I don't want to see it."

Quil laughs. "Then how are you going to know if I do it?"

"I'll trust you." Bella said with her hands still over her eyes. We all started laughing, as Quil removed his pants and stepped out the front door. Bella kept her hands over her eyes until Quil sat back down with his pants back on, and it was declared 'safe'.

"Embry, truth or dare?" Quil asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Jake a back message." Embry and I looked at each other questioning.

"Turn around Jake." I turned my back to him and I could feel his hands lightly touch my shoulders. It felt really weird and creepy, and I guess that Embry decided the same.

"Oh, this so isn't worth it." I looked back over my shoulder and he grabbed the bottle and took a drink.

"Jake, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I answered.

"I dare you to kiss Bella." He gave me a quick wink, I could tell he was redeeming himself from trying to kiss her earlier. I looked over at Bella as she looked right back at me. I watched her face looking for fear or anxiety, she seemed to be at peace with the idea and so I thought I would go for it. I got up on my knees and she did the same.

"With tongue," Embry added.

I saw her eyes get a little bigger and I am sure that mine did the same. I thought about taking a drink, but Quil and Embry would never let it go and I really did want to kiss her. I have dreamed about it so many times and I watched her eyes, they never looked over at the bottle so I took that as a good sign. I wasn't exactly sure how to approach, I didn't want to just ram my tongue in her mouth.

I brought my hands out and took both of hers. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she whispered nervously. The room was completely quiet, but I could see Embry and Quil smiling at each other.

I brought both of her hands around to my back naturally bringing us closer together, I could feel her small hands pressed into either side of my waist. Then gently I placed one hand at her cheek tilting her lips up as I brought my lips to hers. I saw her close her eyes and I did the same, for a moment we were both in our own world. Her mouth was cold and so incredibly soft and I could feel her lightly move her lips against mine, though it was hesitant she was not resisting. Her hands roamed up my back and circled around my neck bringing our bodies closer together deepening our kiss, and I could feel her breast pressed against my bare chest.

I slipped one hand from her cheek into her hair and the other one around to her shoulder and back, her back was smooth and my hand would glide over her body while our lips were firmly pressed to one another moving in perfect synchronization, it felt easy and right. I deepened the kiss bringing my lips tightly around hers, lightly sucking on her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. With my tongue I traced the outside edge of her bottom lip asking for entrance and she opened her mouth giving me complete access. I could feel the smoothness of her mouth and the bumps as my tongue danced over her teeth until it found her own.

I have never kissed anyone like this before and it being with Bella was a dream come true. Bella was actually letting me kiss her and she seemed to be really enjoying it. Both of our hearts were beating wildly and I could feel her gasp for air, but didn't stop the kiss. She pressed her tongue against mine and I matched her stroke for stroke. I had no idea what Quil and Embry were doing, but quite frankly I didn't care, it is not like they wouldn't see it anyway. There is no way I wasn't going to be thinking about this kiss every second.

Our hands moved into each other's hair, I could feel her fingers scratch into my scalp and I wanted to moan it felt so good and I could feel my fingers surrounded by her silky strands. Suddenly it was like Bella's brain clicked in and she dropped her hands to my shoulders and began to pushed her body back. I slowed my mouth to give her one more peck on her lips and let her back herself away. She sat back down abruptly, the quick movement was startling and she seemed to shiver some from the loss of my body heat and we were both heaving for air. My lips were tingling from the pleasure of having them pressed to Bella's. Wow, I wanted to do that again.

"Man, that was hot!" Embry said smirking.

"That had to be better than kissing a cold rock." Quil laughed. Bella blushed deeply and ducked her head down in embarrassment.

"Cut it out guys." I tried to make my voice calm.

She got up and headed down the hall, I heard the bathroom door close. Quil and Embry looked at each other confused and then back at me.

"Do you think I should go check on her?" I asked. They both just shrugged and I figured I would give her a few minutes.

"Jake, you really need to work on your kissing buddy." Embry said still confused.

"I don't think it was me, you dork." I looked over at Quil.

"Me? I was just joking." He justified.

"I know." I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Was that as good as it looked?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, that was amazing. That is how a first kiss is suppose to be."

"Oh man, I completely forgot that you haven't kissed her before." Embry said. "Now I understand why you were so mad at me. I really am sorry, I shouldn't have even thought of kissing her."

"No you shouldn't have."

Bella came back and sat down with us. "You, okay?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She scooted closer to me and I brought my arm around her shoulders as she leaned her head against my chest. In all the excitement of our game none of us realized what time it was until I looked at the clock and was surprised to know it was after midnight.

"Well guys, I think it is time to go to sleep. Bella and I will be in my room, you two can fight over Dad's bed and the couch."

We all said our good nights, Bella went to my room to change and I grabbed some shorts and took a quick shower. She was already curled up with the sheet covered over her, I could see that she was close to being asleep but not quite yet. I brought the sheet up as I crawled into bed and snuggled my body around hers placing my arms around so that my hands rested on her stomach.

Bella took a deep sigh and relaxed against me. "I like you, Jake."

"Well that's good. I like you too." I smiled, thinking it was sort of an obvious statement.

"No, I like-like you."

"Huh?" I know that was great vocabulary skills there, but I didn't know what to say. I could feel her body relax further and I feared that she had fallen asleep. "Bells?" Yep, I was right she was sound asleep. How could she say something like that and then fall asleep in the next second? A big part of me wanted to wake her back up and demand to know what she meant, and if it was going to change anything. But I could feel how tired she was and decided that I was just going to have to be patient. Bella liked me. I did the best I could to clear it from my mind so that I could sleep, it took a little bit and I was finally able to drift off.


End file.
